weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Leftists
Democratic leftists, Left-socialists formerly liberals, a member of the Leftist Party of America and a pain in the ass to deal with in politics. They practice Leftism and Socialism as their political ideology that treats the conservatives like crap by calling them, racists and fascists. In reality, the leftists are hating on minorities who re often brainwashed into thinking that they are cared for by the Leftist Party. Ideology Bigger Brother Leftism, the word leftist has a new meaning "supporting the negative while looking positive" and the attacks made on other parties are "Conservatives are the devil!" and "Republicans eat babies!" has been seen throughout the United States. A leftist generally supports many of the following political positions and practices: *Spreading leftist ideology around the United States and brainwashing the American people. *Fighting with non-leftists and other groups of people who are deemed "degenerates" and unworthy of participating in public debates. *Lying to the public. *Big-spending on crap that can't be used. *Banning the word "hope" and "love" in public. *The babbling about how the cows are destroying the environment and should be banned from farms. *Orchestrating the War On Christmas *Taxing people who sing in by holding up signs that say "Singing Causes the Environment to Die!" *Banning freedom of speech and expression everywhere by calling it hate speech. *Making the average person to fail in everything and anything. *Silencing people with smear tactics. *Banning rat sperm research and development of rodent breeding programs. *Hiring thugs to do their dirty work rather than fight the Establishment themselves. Leftism (2016-2019) The new trend of American Leftism in the United States has changed since President Trump took office. These trends are listed in the following. *Harassment of innocent people who are not part of any political affiliation. *Crying and whining about everything that the President is and isn't doing. *Demonizing the United States as a fascist country and not realizing that they are being total jackasses. *Throwing temper tantrums about the policies of unimportant bullshit from the Hill. *Destruction of city property and vandalizing homes, statues, and historic buildings. *Livestreaming their own pathetic behavior and act surprised when they get trolled. *Harassment of people who have been falsely accused of being "assholic", "racist" or "homophobic" in reality they are. Leftist Socialism Socialism is a political ideology that advocates for an egalitarian redistribution of wealth and power in society through the redistribution of society's means of production (or means of making money). Here is the cold truth about the ideology of greedy Socialism. *They take away rights from the imaginary "racists" and "fascists" who make them into paranoid idiots. *They want the American people to give their hard-earned money to them so they can share the wealth of imaginary things. *They want to ban certain people from being elected to office because of their lack of social skills. *Their plans to build the Socialist States of America and send everyone into labor camps. *They want rich people to be taxed including the poor. *Their plan to make a huge space station equipped with lasers and other weapons. Leftist Theory of Evolution *Leftists reject the theory of evolution and hold the doctrine that humans are the property of the "State" and shall be called "consumers" who must serve the Supreme Leader. *They believe monkeys are inferior to humans and therefore persecute them if they don't do what they say. *The leftists blame other races and ethnicities 4 mistakes of the past while not taking responsibility for their own actions. *The leftists one schools and colleges to teach the theory of mandatory worship of the Supreme Leader. *They ban books that are scientific and proven to be accurate from the school curriculum. *The leftists tried to ban the words "dinosaur" and "prehistoric" from the dictionaries because of it is detrimental to the students. *They uphold the most nonsensical and ridiculous of theories such as the hundreds of thousands possibilities of having more than one brain size. *The leftists believe that they were chosen to be the head of the world and nobody has more power than theu do this stems from the unfounded and unproven hypothesis of they evolved from Homo socialistus. Category:Politics Category:Ideology Category:Government Category:Leftism Category:Leftists